Mobile communication device use has grown and continues to grow with the continued implementation of new technologies. More specifically, with the improvement of these devices, many users are now foregoing ownership of a home, or landline, telephone, and using the mobile communication device as their primary telephone. Therefore, in order for users to be comfortable with a mobile device as their primary, and possibly only, telephone, many telephony functions need to be implemented within the communication device. One such function is call waiting.
Call waiting is a telephony feature which allows a user to be in a conversation with a first party and then pause, or suspend, that conversation in order to accept an incoming call from a second party. In other words, the conversation with the first party is put on hold. The user can then flip between the two conversations or hang up one of the conversations.
Another telephony feature that is currently available is the functionality to record conversations. However, in conventional telephony, only a single conversation can be recorded at one time. More specifically, only the conversation that is active, the conversation which is being participated in by the user, can be recorded.
For instance, when a user is on a conference call and then receives a second call and puts the conference call on hold, current systems do not enable the user to continue recording the conference call because the call has been placed on hold. This can lead to the user missing important information in the conference call.